SeeU
SeeU (시유) is a Korean VOCALOID developed and distributed by SBS A&T (formerly SBS Artech), and was released in October 2011 for South Korea and later in December for Japan. Her voice is provided by Korean female singer, Dahee Kim (김다희 Kim Dahee), who was a member of the K-Pop idol group, ' '. Dahee recorded in Korean and Japanese for the two voicebanks. Concept A profile was written for her on the VOCALOID STORE. The profile stated "She dreams of being an idol loved not only in Asia but also in Europe as well".link via Wayback machine Etymology Her name in Korean is rendered as "시유" (Siyu) and in Japanese it is "シユ" (Shiyu). During an interview with SBS A&T manager, Hyo Eun Kim, it was said that SeeU's name came to mind after thinking of a line from the 2009 film, . The line "I See You" popped into her mind and became the inspiration for 'SeeU'. According to SBS, this is only one of several meanings of her name.SBS Artech Vocaloid Team Interview by Prica@SBS_Vocaloid tweeter Appearance SeeU was given a design and is aimed more specifically to the general and VOCALOID Otaku fandom. SBS stated that SeeU was created to be a "cute and lively yet mysterious looking 17 year old girl." Her outfit was designed with a school uniform in mind. Her official illustrations and design were created by KKUEM. Her cat ears/nekomimi are speakers. According to her illustrator, they are actually detachableIts detachable by KKUEM Her neckband is a CD player. Soundwaves light up on the rectangle of her flat-shoes and on the upper part of her top (chest). There is a pause button at the back of her clothes, a power button on the ribbon of her neckband and an "on" button on one of the buttons at the front of her top. During a virtual interview starring SeeU conducted by SBS, SeeU revealed her clothing size to be XXS.SBS Virtual Interview staring SeeU Relations * Gompang-i - A fungus-like friend of SeeU. * - The official male derivative of SeeU.link History Marketing VOCALOID3 Library SV01 SeeU Limited Edition was produced for her launch in 2011, which included a SeeU Demo song CD, photo frame, stickers, badges, phone strap, manual booklet and an illustration book called "SEEU COME INTO THE WORLD".http://www.vocaloid.com/en/lineup/vocaloid3/sv01-seeu.html SBS also promoted SeeU to the public by printing her illustration on face packs and on the side of taxi cars. During Nico Nico Chokaigi 2012‘s “VOCALOID NEWS", SBS stepped forward and claimed to be producing an album for SeeU. On October 19, 2012, SBS Artech teamed up with Big Hit Entertainment and released an album called SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album, featuring seven notable songs from the UGC contest. The album was released in Japan and translated into Japanese lyrics on October 29, 2012. Voicebanks ;SeeU - Korean :SeeU was a cute sounding teenage female and was the first Korean VOCALOID released. Her voicebank had extra English Phonetics included alongside the Korean ones. * SeeU (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011 ;SeeU - Japanese :The Japanese version was intended to match the Korean voicebank. During the VOCALOID3 era it was the highest optimum range for any Japanese VOCALOID until kokone was released. * SeeU (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011 ;SeeU - English :The English vocal was planned and began development after a number of fans questioned the English Phonetics in the Korean voicebank. SBS A&T Co., Ltd. claimed that English was intended all along and would be released. The project is currently presumed cancelled. Music featuring SeeU * * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:SeeU Category:SBS A&T Co., Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID3 Category:Feminine vocals Category:Multilingual vocals Category:Korean vocals Category:Japanese vocals